


Can't get a girlfriend? Just Wing it!

by AmayaTheDog



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug adventures of ladybug and chat noir
Genre: Bird, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, kwamii, ladrien, miraculous - Freeform, tales of ladybug and chat noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaTheDog/pseuds/AmayaTheDog
Summary: In which Adrien finds a Ruby necklace he's sure will win over Ladybug. (Mostly Ladynoir)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration story I wrote with my friend, Candy.   
> I apologize for any misspellings or weird ways the story is put, we traded off almost every sentence or paragraph.   
> Hope you enjoy! Leave comments on what you think/if you want us to do another since we probably could. :)

Once upon a time there were two superheros, chat noir and ladybug, one night they went to the top of the Eiffel tower because they can. also chat noir wanted to look at the view from the tower without fighting a giant stone monster Ladybug, however, had a big fear of heights (ironically being a flying animal) but didn't want to disappoint chat, and chat seemed overly excited about something she wasnt sure of yet, chat however was thinking with joy about his plans to show ladybug how much he really cared about her. once they reached the top he got ladybugs attention and presented to her A stunning ruby necklace with a bird symbol, Chat had found this necklace laying around and figured it must be worth a lot, and who better to have an expensive necklace than his lady?   
Ladybug, however, looked confused by this gift, and Chat went on to explain how he got it through fighting a monster, not wanting to tell her he just found it because he wanted her to think highly of him, so he said after defeating the monstforward soon came to realize how important she was to him and wanted to show her how he feels about her. ladybug looked at chat noir and back at the necklace before saying "Wow chat! You're so amazing! I just now realize my feelings for you and how strong and awesome you really are!"   
Chat grinned before replying "Oh, I know I'm amazing."   
Suddenly a different voice spoke.   
"Uhm, Adrien why are you talking to yourself?" Nino said, and Adrien realized he was sitting in his classroom, fantasizing about what Ladybug would say when he really presented the necklace to her. Blushing and wide eyed he stammered, "U-uh I'm just going back ...over these.... notes! Yea!" he grabbed a random piece of paper without realizing what it was. nino pointed out the notes were from last week but shrugged it off. adrien went back to his thoughts with a relief and began to think of More ways to get ladybug to fall for him, his favorite being him saving her in the rain and they kiss.   
He'd thought about this one a lot.   
The bell then rang and school was out, and before nino could question him staring off into space blushing for the past hour Adrien was out the door and deciding to transform into chat noir, though when he held out his hand and yelled "PLAGG, TRANSFORM." the necklace around his neck for ladybug lit up and he suddenly transformed into chat noir. but adrien immediately noticed something was wrong. to begin with, the bell around his neck had turned into the ruby just like the necklace. secondly, He wasn't wearing his normal leather suit, instead, he was surrounded by a bunch of.. Feathers. Oh no.   
Chat noir than sneezed, again, and again.  
chat noir looked at his costume in disbelief. he tried to remove the jewel from the costume's collar but it was no use. sneezing, he tried to find ladybug as soon as possible, maybe she would have an idea on how to fix this. only problem is, when he tried to get on the roof top he Heard a distant scream.   
Oh no, he thought, must be an akuma.   
He stopped climbing the roof and ran down the road towards the scream, sure enough to find an akumatized civilian (probably caused by Chloe) to look like a grey cat.   
Ladybug, sure enough, was there already dealing with the issue.   
Boy, was he greatful, he could barely move in this suit- but wait, he still had to execute his plan he'd been drool- thinking of for hours!   
So he committed stage one, save ladybug,   
Though when he tried this ...tried this, he immediately began sneezing again. sneezing and running towards ladybug, ladybug saw the feathered teen running towards them and tried to focus on both the civilian AND this bird-man-creature. only when the teen came closer she Realized it was chat noir.   
She grabbed the white collar around the cat man, tore it, grabbed the akuma, and yelled miraculous ladybug, before quickly turning her attention to the crazed bird man who was sneezing with red eyes.  
"...Are you, okay?" She asked, stepping closer to chat.   
"I-" He sneezed. "AM PERFECTLY-" He sneezed again. "Fine..."   
Ladybug was unconvinced, looking at him with confused worry.   
Chat noir panicked, oh no! His plan!   
It wasnt raining, but he was sure he could still do this.   
Ladybug wasn't in danger anymore, but he grabbed her and dipped her like one of those dances ....before exclaiming, "I...". he froze. it was probably the worst possible time to be regretting this. teary and red eyed he continued his statement. "I....REALLY HAVE TO SNEEZE" before turning away and sniffling. ladybug almost felt disappointed a little but realized this was normal chat behavior of him. he turn back to ladybug and Said "M'lady, I've been needing to tell you this for a very long time, but I never got the chance to because of our miraculous.. I have always wanted to tell you that-" then, it poured.   
Rain poured down upon the two heavily soaking them in the sky water.   
Chat noir was now sneezing, covered in water, and itchy.   
Ladybug looked at him and blinked before she  
before she was pulled to the side by chat and pulled under an umbrella set out for a nearby restaurant. ladybug continued to look at chat despite how uncomfortable he looked. chat looked back at ladybug and said "I'm trying my best here to he romantic."   
Chat frowned, he'd really, really tried to get her to love him.   
It wasnt working, it wasn't going to work.   
He decided, that maybe he should give up.   
Ladybug could see his depressed look and she gently grabbed his face before kissing him despite everything. despite the bird costume and his allergies. despite how the feathers were now soaked from the rain and stuck to the rest of the costume like fur. despite everything she returned how she felt. chat reacted by Sneezing.   
Chat, out of every possible thing, sneezed after they kissed.   
This got worse and worse by the second.   
Ladybug laughed softly, gazing up at his face.   
"We should probably take off the necklace now.. Somehow." She said, moving back from him to examine his ruby bell.  
"How will we without revealing my identity?" He asked before smirking, "Not that I mind you knowing."   
Ladybug thought ...before she yanked at the ruby around his neck. chat leaned foward a bit before pulling back and rubbing his neck. ladybug apologized and came to the conclusion brute force or strength wasnt gonna work. trying something else, she questioned chat how he got like this in the first place to which he responded, "Well, M'lady, I was walking to school when I spotted this necklace I knew you'd love! I waited all day to take it to you, and out of fear of something happening to it I put it on-"  
"You just wanted to wear it, didn't you?"  
"Nooooo- maybe. But anyway, I heard an akuma and instead of becoming chat I became.. Bird.. Man." He said.   
"Why don't we go somewhere people can't see-"  
Chat blinked before blushing, a grin spreading across his face.   
"So no one sees you detransform, Chat." She replied, glaring at him.   
Chat pouted before being dragged into an alley where ladybug tried one more time at a way to take off the necklace. at last when she gave up, she told chat noir he would need to detransform. but when he tried he Yelped in pain as a electric shock was sent through his body. "Okay, we should stop winging it." He mumbled.   
Ladybug sighed at his pun. "Okay, then what do you suggest we do?"   
He looked around before he spied a small pond. "Maybe it's some sort of electrical thing?"   
Ladybug shrugged and they walk into the pond.   
Chat Noir emersed himself into the water, and suddenly the necklace short circuited, smoke puffing everywhere.   
Chat Noir panicked the second he realized he was detransforming.   
Ladybug, knowing she had to get him away from the public, quickly she grabbed chat by the collar and pulled him back into the alleyway quick enough for no one to see him detransform. well, almost no one. she turned around to see chat- or in this case, a teen- standing facing away from ladybug. then she recognized this teen. adrien. not knowing what to do she..  
Panicked.   
She, Marinette, had just kissed her crush!   
"Ahaha.. So this is what I look like.. My name is Adrien-"  
Marinette tried to speak but no words came from her mouth. "Y-You- I-I-"  
Ladybug suddenly fainted, her earrings beeping indicating her transformation was about to go out from the earlier fight.   
When ladybug woke up, she looked at her surrounding areas. she was still in the alleyway but she realized someone was there with her. her blurry vision came to focus as she realized adrien was kneeling next to her, calling out her name. snapping out of it she scrambled away from adrien and stared at him in disbelief. then she heard a beep. oh great. and she detransformed seconds later. adrien looked over at ladybug and gasped like a child.   
"Marinette?! We go to school! In the same class!" He was in disbelief.   
Marinette was having a hard time being mortified at her crush being adrien when his personality was still very much cat.   
"Yes, Kitty, we do." She informed him.   
Adrien took her hand and pulled her out of the alley. "Let's go explore Paris as normal civilians- oh wait." Adrien looked down at the necklace, smoking, in his hand. "I can't give you this now!" He cried sadly.   
Marinette sighed and stood infront of him. "I don't need an item or thing to know you love me Chation." She smiled.   
Adrien frowned, "But how can I get you to love me back, then?"   
"Silly cat, I already love you."


End file.
